


Date Stealer

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Finn's a tool, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Marine Biologist Lexa, One Shot, smol Flarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn is trying to scare his date, Clarke, with sharks.A nearby marine biologist stands up for sharks.The rest is just a happy perk.





	Date Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> For my WMTB fans ^-^  
> Enjoy!

Finn and Clarke walk around the aquarium, looking at the different marine life. Clarke is enjoying herself – she’s always loved the water. 

The blonde occasionally takes some pictures, hands itching to paint. Which she will later, just later. 

They reach the shark tank and Clarke says, “Sharks are so cool.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, nonchalantly. “I mean unless you’re in the water with them.” 

Clarke raises an eyebrow as she turns to him. 

“Yeah, shark attacks are on the rise. It’s like they started getting a taste for people you know? Now, if they smell one in the water they come running. You should be careful the next time you’re at the beach. You never know when a shark will come by looking for a snack.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes at Finn’s obvious attempt to scare her. 

“Actually,” a voice says. They turn and Clarke’s eyes widen. The woman who spoke is definitely as hot as her sexy voice. “Sharks don’t like the taste of people.  A lot of attacks are accidental from curious sharks that investigate the thrashing water. They do however eat marine mammals like sea lions and seals, which say a surfer on their board may resemble. The rise of shark attacks is simply because of climate change which pushes sharks further north.” 

Finn huffs. “What are you, some kinda shark specialist?” 

“Yes, actually. Though usually, I use the term marine biologist,” the woman answers easily. 

Finn’s cheeks go red. 

“Sorry about him,” Clarke says, taking the attention. A small chill runs down her spine when intense, electric green eyes meet her own. 

 _‘Fuck me,’_  Clarke thinks, biting her lip when green eyes dilate as they drink her in. 

“I’m Clarke,” she husks. 

“Lexa,” the gorgeous woman supplies, slipping her strong, smooth hand into Clarke’s outstretched one. 

“Finn,” he gruffs, not liking the way this woman is looking at  _his_  girl. 

Green eyes glance at the floppy-haired guy. 

“Hi,” she says shortly before her eyes are back on blue. 

“Are you alone?” Clarke asks suddenly. “’Cause if you are, maybe you’d like to hang out? Tell me about some of the little creatures here?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your date with your boyfriend.” 

“Oh, Finn isn’t my boyfriend,” Clarke is quick to say, giving the information Lexa's prompt. “We’ve just been on a few dates. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

“He would.” Finn states scowling. 

“Oh you’re fine,” she waves him off, without even glancing at him. She smiles at Lexa, cocking her head in question. 

A small smirk crosses Lexa’s face. “Sure, I'd be an insult to lesbians everywhere if I didn’t take up the request of such a pretty girl,” she flirts. 

Clarke giggles. 

Finn rolls his eyes but neither of them are paying attention to see. 

They chat and walk around, Clarke asking questions and Lexa always having an answer. 

Finn trails after, occasionally muttering under his breath. 

Clarke eventually hooks her arm around Lexa’s, leaning into her. She enjoys the smile she gets for that. 

After the tour of the aquarium, they get to the station where they can touch some of the animals. They laugh and Clarke squeals as she touches them. 

They talk and giggle together, laughing when some of the rays splash them. 

“So, Clarke,” Lexa starts while they’re in the gift shop. 

 _‘Fuck I’d listen to her say my name forever. I wonder how it’d sound while she screamed with my tongue in her-’_  

Clarke clears her throat. 

“So, Lexa,” she sasses, smirking. 

Lexa rolls her eyes but there’s a cute smile on her face. 

“If you’re hungry, I’d really like to take you to lunch.” 

“Is that so?” Clarke smiles. 

“Yes,” Lexa states, confidently. 

“Okay.” 

Lexa smiles. “Good.” 

They spend a few more minutes in the shop, laughing at some things, putting on silly hats and taking pictures together. 

Finally, they pay and Clarke spots Finn. 

“Hey, Finn.” 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah-” 

“Good,” he sighs. “Let’s go.” He turns and goes to walk off, expecting her to follow. 

“Actually,” Clarke says, stopping him. “Lexa and I are going to lunch.” 

“...What?” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Clarke says, not sound sorry at all. “Well, see ya maybe.” 

Lexa finds it amusing that Finn and Clarke’s date became her and Clarke’s date. 

Clarke laughs shoving her. 

“Don’t you feel bad taking someone else’s girl?” 

“Nah, girls don’t belong to anyone. You especially.” 

Clarke smiles, blushing slightly. 

“Besides, he seems like a tool.” 

Clarke wheezes with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> You lerved it, don' lie


End file.
